Ballista
} |name = Ballista |image = Ballista.jpg |px = 270px |type = Use |effects = Shoots a bolt at targeted enemy. |locations = Aeducan Thaig Ostagar Tower of Ishal Caridin's Cross Ruined Temple Fort Drakon Silverite Mine |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Ballista is a missile weapon which can be potentially used by one of the party members in Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Description Loosing heavy bolts, darts and spears along a flat trajectory. They are stationary and impossible to aim, making them highly inaccurate in almost all situations they are encountered. However, they can be effective crowd control in certain positions due to high range damage and knockdown effect. Locations Dragon Age: Origins * During the A Noble Expedition in the Dwarf Noble Origin, two can be found when you meet the mercenaries inside the Ruined Thaig. One is loosely aimed towards the unavoidable fight (however it is not a particular threat), while the other opens up a blocked path which can return the party quickly out of the thaig. However it requires the Ballista Bolt to be loaded up in order to operate which can be found in a container around there. * Soldiers on the bridge can be seen using ballistae during the battle at Ostagar. * Two ballistae can be found on the second floor of the of Tower of Ishal when facing a group of darkspawn during the Tower of Ishal (quest). * Four ballistae are positioned against downward ramp/slope in southeast area of Ostagar during Return to Ostagar quest in Return to Ostagar DLC. They are aimed to take out those who charge down the ramp/slope and are possibly pinned by Leghold Traps or a rogue attempting to disarm these traps. * At Caridin's Cross a darkspawn nest will be encountered in the middle of the crossroad with three ballistae watching the roads which are manned by genlocks. * During the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest, there are several ballista arranged around the edges of a medium-sized room in the Ruined Temple. Each one is attached to a tripwire; breaking the tripwire causes a specific ballista which is attached to, to fire, so these have essentially been set up as a booby trap for the unwary. * In the final battle with the Archdemon, the ballista can be used on him (maximum 115 damage per shot). Be aware as these ballistae can jam and won't be able to be used unless a rogue unjams them. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * During the The Righteous Path in the Silverite Mine right after the room that the Warden-Commander is held there is a ballista which can be used to topple the statue on several darkspawn. Notes * Friendly fire is possible (physical damage and knockdown effect). Do not let those in aggressive behavior or offensive tactics close into melee range with enemies in front of a ballista. Trivia * According to Oghren, ballistas are for cowards and elderly women and challenges the Warden-Commander to attack their enemies without using it. This comment is made for the ballista found in the Silverite Mine. The rest of the companions mention their usefulness. Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening objects